


Girl Scout Ends Up Selling Her Cookie (IronShortie #8)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cameras, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Girl Scouts, Loss of Virginity, Modeling, Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl (13)Girl scouts collect money by selling cookies door to door. A young troop leader ventures to my door looking for funding to her troops. After nice donation to her first project, she has a proposal. Working on that, I helpfully take it to the point where she sells her virgin cookie to me and becoming a porn start.
Series: IronShorties [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Girl Scout Ends Up Selling Her Cookie (IronShortie #8)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an IronShortie -series story. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy!
> 
> Theme of Girl Scouts was suggested for me by a reader. The plot and all conspiring is product of my (twisted) imagination. As can be seen from the length of the intro into action I enjoyed writing this. I hope you all can find enjoyment in the slight erotic of first pages. At the end you will be rewarded with sex scenes that are in combined length longer that some of my other stories. 
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #masturbation, #pussyeating, #sex & #defloration.

After moving to new neighborhood there is always the thing of getting to know how local community work. There are certain things that you are supposed to do to become ‘good member of the community’. As I had certain interests that were not commonly accepted, I wanted to blend in as well as I could. I went along with all this nonsense. I took extra care in taking part in the activities gave me possibilities to act on my interests: young girls. 

One prominent feature of this community were Girl Scouts. There were at least three Troops going door to door selling cookies and other collecting money. I did some research and got interested specially in one. It was a Junior Troop with girls of 9-11 years. One of those run-by-girls-for-girl, meaning that there was little-to-none adult supervision. And as a bonus the Troop Leader was a nice-looking girl looking just little older her troops. Based on discussions with neighbors I found that they haven’t been very successful in their cookie sales and money collection efforts. Some desperation would carry long way in my planning.

As I was new in the neighborhood and seemed quite wealthy it didn’t take long for me to attract attention of all possible charities and kids’ clubs collecting money. When anyone showed up my door, I politely invited them in to present their project and offered them some refreshments. If what they presented made sense, I gave some or good donation based on my liking. Word of that I did went around fast, and it didn’t take long for the girl I was waiting for to arrive at my door.

“Hello Mr. C.!”, she says in perky voice “I’m Emily Barker. I lead of the Golder Flower Girl Scout Junior Troop. I have two projects we are collecting funding for. I’d like to present them to you.” 

I look at the girl standing in my doorway. I’d say she is around 13-14 years of age. Her brown Troop leader uniform jacket has seen better days and is a little small for her. This gives nice emphasis on her budding breasts. Her waist is narrow and the skirt she is wearing hugs her it tight. Her blue eyes twinkle and give her beautiful face a friendly and inviting look. 

“Nice to meet you Emily. Please step in and let’s see what your Troop is planning.”, I motion towards the sofa in living room and ask “Would you like to have a soft drink?”

“Yes, please.”, she replies politely as she walks past me. I walk behind her on my way to kitchen. I only vaguely see her long ponytail wag from side to side. Her shapely ass draws my all my attention. Even through the thick material of her Troop Leader skirt I can see the perfect curve. She even shows the sign of really tight and well toned ass: middle of the sides of her ass are drawing in. I really would like to see that ass in tight yoga pants. Those that hike up the butt crack and leave very little for imagination. 

I return to living room and hand her the soda can. She thanks me politely and gets her papers from her folder. I look at her with genuine interest and almost listen what she is presenting. 

“And that is the community support project me and girls are planning to do.”, she finishes the presentation of the first project.

“Well… That surely sounds like a noble endeavor. And I really like that you invest your time to teach the next generation of girls the importance of helping the ones in need. I think I can fill the gap you have in your budget.”, her eyes light up as I tell her this. “But you also had another project you told me you are planning.”

“Well… Mr. C…”, she says a little hesitantly. “This is not such a noble community project as the previous. So, I couldn’t ask you to give a such generous donation. I’m working to get our troop proper camping gear so that we could go outdoors. I found out that you are a photographer. I was kind of wondering if I could model for you and you would pay my fees directly to our Troop as donation?”

That was an unexpected proposal. The girl has really done her homework. I could work something beautiful out of this.

“That is an interesting proposal, Emily. You surely have the looks and shape to fit as a photo model. But there are two things. First of all, it is not all about looks. Not everyone knows or learns how to pose for the camera looking natural and pretty. And secondly there is the question of parental consent. How old are you Emily?”

“I’m thirteen.”

“Yeah. I definitely would need the permission from your parents.”, I see her face going sour as I say this. Jackpot! She doesn’t want her parents to know about this. “But I have few customers who are not that interested about the models or paperwork. They just send me stuff and I provide them pictures for their catalogue or website or something.” 

“I could do that!”, her face lights up again. 

“In that case, let’s do like this. We do a test shoot now. Your girl scout uniform is OK for that. To see how you model. I’ll then look at the pictures, do some edits and we see how easily we can make a model of you. I’ll see then next week if I could get some work for you. But since we lack the paperwork, we’d need to keep this as a secret. This means that my donation to your Troop needs to remain as a ‘secret donation’ and people cannot see you at my studio.”

“That works for me.”

“OK then. Let’s go into my studio.”

This is going great! She took the initiative and by chance took the path I was planning to go. I put on lights in the studio. She is really impressed of the professional camera set-up I have. I start taking pictures of her. I start it easy and take some facials of her pretty face. Her eyes keep twinkling and her smile is genuine. She has high cheeks and I start to think she probably would have some potential for real modeling. Then I start taking half body shots. I guide her through tens of different poses. Most of them seemingly innocent. I go through constantly going around her with camera taking pictures and guiding her. I make sure that I capture all angles of her perky teen tits and her shapely ass. Her side profile makes me want to get her immediately to more revealing outfits. By now she is used for me going around her with the camera. When we started taking full body shots, almost anything I instruct her to do seems normal to her. She stands, she sits, she looks over her shoulder, she leans to a chair, she arches her back and everything else I can think of. All this results with plenty of innocent and beautiful pictures of her in her scout uniform which I can show her later. It also results in shitloads of very suggestive pictures displaying how hot the Girls Scout uniform can be. Crown of the crop is the shot of her pink panties I manage to get while guiding her between poses. 

Digital photography is great since I’ve now taken hundreds of pictures of her with no cost and no need to process the films with chemicals and all that shit photographers needed in early days. I finish by taking her measurements. As I’m measuring her, I tell her that first customer is probably something related to girl clothing and that most likely taken without her face in the pictures. I go around her measuring every imaginable thing of her. I keep preparing her for the likelihood that the shoot will be something related to sports or underwear and that she doesn’t need to be shy as her face will not be in the pictures going to customer. While measuring her I of course am focusing on her breasts, waist and legs while only measurement I really would have needed was her height. She doesn’t seem to mind touching or be too shy about the shoots with little clothes.

“As long as my friends don’t see me in my underwear in Internet, I’m cool.”

Roughly an hour and half later she leaves with hefty donation. I’m left with sexy pictures of her in her scout uniform and her phone number to call her in for the secret shoots. I get into work needed making the next shoots happen: it will be sponsored by Yours-truly Ltd. I order some swimsuits, bikinis, girl underwear and tightest yoga pants I can find roughly in her size minus two sizes. As they arrive, I pack them in bulk Chinese boxes. Now I’m ready to invite her to her first shoot. My message reads

“Hello E! I have the first gig for your girl’s camping gear set-up. It will take roughly 3 hours. Tomorrow or day after tomorrow any time after 4pm is OK for me. Let me know what works for you. C”

It takes only a minute for the answer to come. 

“Great! There tomorrow right after 4. I’m coming to ‘present you next project’…”

I cannot wait for tomorrow. Finally, my doorbell rings and Emily is there in her scout uniform.

“Hello Mr. C.!”, she greetings me again in her perky voice. As if we haven’t met before she continues “I’m Emily Barker. I lead the Golder Flower Girl Scout Junior Troop. I have two projects we are collecting funding which I’d like to present to you.” 

“Nice to meet you Emily. Please step in and let’s see what your Troop is planning.”

Instead of living room we head to the studio. 

“OK, Emily. I’ll show you some best shots of previous shoot. Come sit here with me.”

“Cool, I’ve been dying to see them.”

She sits next to me and I proceed to show her some select (non-provocative) shots in which she looks absolutely adorable and/or really beautiful. She seems to be genuinely happy about the quality of my photography and how she looks in the pictures. I promise to share some with her if she agrees not to tell who took the pictures. Now it is time to proceed for today’s shoot.

“Let’s take some warm-up shots.”, I start to instruct her doing similar poses that resulted the most pretty and most provocative picture yesterday. She is more relaxed than last time. Photos are coming better as twinkle in her eyes in even more genuine. She also now wears her uniform with more pride as she knows how good she can look in it. She is laughing and talking to me while we are shooting. Soon we are done with warm up and it is time to go with real stuff I got her here today.

“OK. Let’s now go with the paid stuff. I’ve got a Chinese manufacturer of sports gear, swimsuits and underwear. The pictures will be going to their catalogue for their potential buyers. This is business-to-business sales, so this stuff will not be in public Internet. And I will be cutting your face out in all pictures. If product is only the bottom, then I will cut from the waist. Oh. And don’t be alarmed: I will take the shots mostly with you fully in the picture and edit when I select the ones to send out. This is because it is very difficult for photographer to get balance right in the pictures if there is no face. It is silly to take such pictures and we usually don’t take them. I think all my colleagues I know use the same method.”, what I don’t say is that there is a very exclusive group of gentlemen who pay good money to get the full pictures in their private collections. I hand her three pairs of same yoga pants in different sizes and same color sports bras. “These were already on the way before I had your measurements so I’m not sure if the size is right. Anyway… Sports clothes need to be a little snug in the pictures. Take the smallest size that fits you. You can change here.”

I lead her into brightly light changing room for the models. There is the make-up table with lights going around the mirror as you see in star dressing rooms in movies. All walls are full size mirrors. She is totally awed. 

“Only best for the models!”, I say winking at her. “If we would need to do make-up good lighting is needed. But as we are not shooting facials, we don’t need to worry about that now. Just put your own clothes on table and get into sport clothes. Room is all yours.”, I say as I close the door. 

I might have failed to mention that behind mirrors are several 4k resolution candid cameras. They capture all aspects and angles of her stripping her scout uniform and getting into sport clothes. I get to my computer and switch on the recording software to see the live show going on behind the door. Emily is still looking around in the room. I’m just in time to see her taking off her hat and placing it on the table. She opens her ponytail and lets her long hair go free. I have to say that I love how she looks in the Troop Leader uniform without her hat and her hair open. I need to get some of those shots next time. While I’m thinking her hotness, Emily looks at the sports clothes and picks up the ones to try on. First goes her jacket and then she starts to unbutton her uniform shirt. As buttons open, I switch to front view to see her bra coming into view. She is wearing a black one with some lace. It is perfect fit for her small firm tits. She pulls the shirt from her skirt and puts it on the table next to her hat. I don’t have even time to hope for the next move before I’m awarded by her snapping the hooks in front of her bra open. She likely is doing it in normal speed -so maybe my world is slowing down- but in slow motion movement she reveals her perky tits for my enjoyment. The changing room is on purpose a little chilly and her small nipples are erected to greet me. As she puts her bra on the desk, I realize that I’m getting perfect Girl Scout strip-tease footage. She is now wearing only her knee length socks and skirt which is going next. She unhooks it and steps out of it. I quickly change to rear view as she bends over to pick up the skirt from the floor and place it on the desk. Now she is just wearing her socks and panties. At that moment I realize that I should have given her one piece of information, but it is now too late. She leans forward to take off her socks and I get good show of her shapely but firm butt. As the socks go on the table what I just feared happens: she picks up the yoga pants and pull them on. There goes the perfect strip-tease. Well… Maybe next time. She puts on the top and turns around to check herself from the mirror. Outfit is a little snug for her put looks great. She comes to the same conclusion and starts towards the door. I quickly hide the feeds and get my camera. 

“How does it look?”, she asks.

“I think it is looking quite good. Let’s take some shots and see what camera thinks... Place one feet on the block and pose leaning to your hands.”, as she poses I go around her taking pictures.

“Let’s have a look.”, I say and head towards the computer. She is waiting anxiously. “I pretend to look the picture carefully already knowing what happens next. 

“Oh. Come and see.”, I say in slightly disappointed voice. I notice her looking immediately worried. “Don’t worry. It is nothing serious. Actually this was my mistake. See those nasty wrinkles in the pants?”, I ask her as she is next to me looking a picture from side view.

“Yeah.”

“I assume you are wearing panties under those?”

“Yeah.”, she replies starting to realize what went wrong.

“Well… When we are shooting tight sport clothes you cannot wear anything under. Or there will be wrinkles like that. We want the fabric to be nice and smoot as your skin. That is what we are selling. Well… They are selling. As I said my mistake.”

“No props. I’ll go take them off.”, she says heading towards the dressing room. 

I remain sitting on my computer and as soon has Emily turns her back, I take the feeds up again. I see her closing the door and pulling down the yoga pants. Next comes the moment I’ve been waiting for. She slides her panties down and I get perfect view of her nude ass. Her cheeks look smooth, soft and firm. I can see the fine muscle tone that best teen girls have. I just cannot wait to get my hands on that. She leans forward to pick up her panties after steps out of them. I get a glance of her wrinkled asshole and tightly closed pussy below that. I wish I could get my tongue to work there now. She would be submitting to further advances in no time! But I need to play this slowly. Next, I’m treated with the sight of tight material of the yoga pants sliding up her thighs and finally covering her ass. 

Adjusting my hardon to be less visible I stand up and get ready to work the camera. Again she poses as per my instructions and I keep shooting. I mostly do full body shots but when I have good shot of her camel-toe or her hard nipples of her perky tits I go for extreme close-ups. After almost an hour of exiting and fast paced shooting we both need a break. I bring her soda and some snacks. She munches away while I do some pre-screening of the photos. Every now and then she looks over my shoulder but either doesn’t notice the close-ups or doesn’t care. After I’ve selected some for the imaginary catalogue, I show her how they will be cut and she seems very happy. 

“I got an idea. My client loves initiative and rewards that with bonuses. Could we take a shot to display how well that top fits with your scout uniform?”

“I guess so. What do you mean?”

“Well… Put on your shirt, skirt and socks. Lose the yoga pants. We would take shots with everything as normal and then you open the shirt to display how well the top fits. I think it would be perfect. And I’d also love to get few shots with you in your uniform with your hair open. I don’t know if keeping your hair open is Girl Scout style but I’d say you would look model gorgeous…”, I hope I distracted her enough.

“Sure.”, she agrees a little uncertain still.

“Good. Go change quick and I’ll get the next outfit ready while you are changing.”

As she heads to the dressing room, I quickly pick up the swimsuits and reach my computer just as she starts hastily pulling down her yoga pants. I admire her standing there in only her top as she picks up her shirt from the table. She buttons it and now she is standing there in the Troop Leader shit just partly covering her ass. For my great joy she suddenly reaches for her hat and puts it on over her openly flowing hair. She first turns around and then spins to look how that looks from the mirrors. My hardon is killing me as her bare ass and pussy peak under her skirt while she admires her hat and hair. I’m disappointed as she puts down the hat but then on the other hand, I told her to be fast. For a good reason. She pulls on the skirt and tucks the shirt in. Moment of truth. She picks up her knee socks, puts them on and leaves the room. I can barely hide my excitement and the video feeds as she emerges in her scout uniform.

“Oh. That uniform really looks nice on you with your hair open!”, I compliment her. She blushes but looks satisfied and relaxes visibly. “OK. Let’s quickly do the same poses as in warm-up.”

After few poses she is back in her happy looking modeling state and talking back to me with laughs indicating that she is having fun. As I guide her to a pose where her other leg is on the box, she doesn’t even seem to notice that I can sneak shoots up her skirt. I try not to be too obvious and just go around her going up and down as usual. But even from quick glance I get from viewfinder of my camera I can admire the beauty of her slit. There hidden deeply under her brown skirt it winks at me mysteriously but keeping close to contain it’s secrets. I’m so going to investigate them deeply! Before she gets whiff of the situation, I tell her to put her leg down. 

It’s time to move to the shots of her bra. We start with few buttons open first. Again, I go around having her look over her shoulder and all kinds of poses you can imagine. I ask her to open her shirt little over halfway and she is having so much fun being the target of my camera that she doesn’t either see or care about the erotic vibes of the images I’m taking. If she is on the innocent side of the 13-year-old spectrum, she might think that I have already taken pictures of her in that bra and showing it under her shirt is nothing special. In that case: boy is she wrong! As I ask her to spread the shirt wide on her shoulders her perky tits pop out from the opening. Now I ask her to do different things like holding her hair with her hands. She seems to like playing with her hair and doesn’t realize that this provides me pictures of her tits in different positions. I decide to take a change and have her hold her hair while leaning on her knee that is raised on the box. I kneel down and take shots from her head and torso from below as she looks down into camera. Those shots are really beautiful and I tell her that. She is exited and doesn’t even notice me taking other even more beautiful pictures. Ones where in addition to her head and torso we see all of her. On those she looks like really slutty Girls Scout who is not wearing panties and is trying to seduce me with taking off her shirt. Oh boy, these shots alone yield to me tens of times more than what I’m going to pay her for all the shoots. We go two more rounds. First her with shirt fully unbuttoned and second shirt fully off. We are both in super good mood and I decide to push for a really sexy last shot. I place her sitting on the box with her legs apart. I instruct her to put her hair on front over her right shoulder. Her elbows are on her knees and she leans forward. This shows her beautiful face, as much cleavage as possible and her naked pussy. I make sure to take both porn and catalogue quality shots. Then I usher to change to next outfit. 

As she is changing I quickly sort the nasty pictures to different folder. From the rest I pick few really great looking with her fully dressed and shirt open. As she returns, I’m doing cutting to ‘catalogue’ format with her face not in the picture. She happily bounces to me in the red and white striped stretch bikini and leans on my shoulder to look the pictures.

“I have to say that I like how I look in these pictures. You surely can guide me to pose and take good pictures.”

“Thanks! But I think it is mostly you doing all the work. You are great in modeling and easy to instruct. Plus your face is so photographic. Your smile and your eyes. But let’s now shoot the two final sets before it gets late.”

This bikini is great as it is only thin stretch material with no inner linings. As the one she has picked is one size small for her, it is clutching her like a second skin. We do all kinds of fun poses including looking back between her legs and going summersaults. Her nipples are still erect and look nice in the pictures. When we are doing legs spread shots I’m getting also pictures where her pussy lips are clearly opening under the tight bikini bottom. Clock is running and I decide that I’ll just take my time with this one and dumb the stupid swimsuit I had planned as a filler. Capturing her body in this bikini is great and she playfully is willing to try anything I can imagine. When the three hours I’ve prepared to shoot her are up I’m excited but also exhausted. She seems to be excited and would probably be willing to go on. But for the next step I need to ‘send’ the pictures and ‘get an offer’ of something huge. I tell her that we are done for today. Longingly she looks at all the boxes I have with girl clothes. I on the other hand pay her $90 which is a decent salary for teen model and tell her that I loved working with her and if the current customer doesn’t like the shots, I surely can find others that do. She leaves as very happy customer: what she got is a good donation for their camping gear.

It’s time for my next move and I can hardly wait the two days before contacting her. Fortunately, I have movies and picture sets to edit. I now have a great movie where a young Girl Scout Troop Leader first strips and then admires her beauty with just shirt and hat on. That accompanied with slutty poses I managed to get from her will result a hefty payday for me. 

Finally two days are gone. I send her a message

“Hello E! Project got good feedback. It was special that there was the Girl Scout touch. I have additional donation for that reason. The other project looks to receive a donation also but I’d like to discuss with you in person still. When could you come and present?”

Reply comes almost immediately.

“Today after 4?”

“OK. See you then!”, I reply and get everything ready.

She arrives again in her uniform and I quickly guide her in. 

“My client was very happy of the photos and especially about the Girl Scout pictures as I told you. He sent you a personal $100 bonus for the excellent modeling and a fresh idea. I told him that you had really beautiful smile and exceptional hair. He asked for more info and I took liberty to send him this photo. I hope you don’t mind.”, I showed her the most beautiful picture of her with killer smile and open hair. Her eyes were blurred in a way that she couldn’t be recognized. Emily nods approvingly so I continue. 

“He asked if you could model -in full view- his next young teen lingerie series. He told me that if you feel shy, you could for example wear a mask. Like that one on my table.”, I pointed to a golden mask. She still seems interested and is nodding without noticing it. “He told me that the rate would be triple and there would be work for several shoots.”

“I’ll do it.”, she agrees. “That will bring us steps closer to our camping gear. Big thanks for organizing all this for us.”

“Pleasure is all mine! And I get paid also.”

“You wouldn’t believe how much and of what.”, I think but continue “We can start shooting immediately: I have the few first sets of clothing delivered already.”

We start by me putting on the golden eye mask on her. Then she proceeds to change to first set of lingerie. Tonight’s ones are still quite young girl like. I keep on shooting rather quickly putting her on slowly more and more provocative poses. Soon we are done for tonight and I hand her bonus of $100 plus fee $300 for tonight. We agree to continue day after tomorrow. 

In the second lingerie shoot we continue where we left off last time. We start with plain and easy ones with first normal and quite fast moving to provocative poses. Now it is all normal to her, so she is just having fun as the lingerie we are shooting moves to sexier and skimpier. At the end we are shooting red almost see-thru bra and panties. As we are done, I pay her again $300 and tell her.

“As I sent the previous set the company owner was really happy. He loved your pictures and had a special request. This is going to sound weird to you but for the Asian guys this is quite normal so don’t get alarmed. I wouldn’t bring this up but since this is such a great opportunity, I felt that I needed to bring his offer to you. He would like you to do an erotic Girl Scout -series for his personal collection. It is OK if you want to use the mask. For the set he will send you a custom-made uniform. As your current uniform is a little worn, he promised to send you a new uniform made out of sturdy and durable material you can use in with your Troops. And he will pay you good. His offer was $2000 for one shoot.”

“New uniform and $2000 donation?”, she asks sounding awestruck and I nod. 

“And they go to his private collection only?”, I nodded again. “OK. I’ll do it. We will almost get the gear with that. And I really need a new uniform. When can we do the shoot?”

“I think we can get the gear from him for next week. Shall we agree a day now. I’ll let you know if the gear doesn’t arrive in time. But we will need longer time to get it done all in one go.”

“Next Thursday my school ends already at one. I could be here half past. I can tell my folks that I’ll be at my friends and will be home later. If we will be working 5 hours, could you get something to eat?”

“Chinese sound good to you? I can order some take out…”

“Sounds great. I will see you here unless you let me know that stuff isn’t ready.”

As she leaves, I put my tailors to work. First I got a local tailor to make her proper Girl Scout uniform to replace her current worn one. Second was to order express delivery for a sexy Girl Scout uniforms from China with her measurements. I ordered several designs since it was kind of difficult to know how they turn up and what will look good on her. Luckily everything arrived in time already on Wednesday and we were set. I send her a short text.

“Change of plans. Apparently we need to shoot a short film. Here is a link to the script. It is quite easy. Good news is that the donation will be tripled. See you tomorrow.”

She doesn’t reply anything and I start to fear that I scared her away. Tomorrow will tell. I’ve set-up the video equipment in my studio. There is a large bed with white linen. I’ve built white walls around it from white cloth. As a professional photographer set up the lighting so that there will be minimal shadows blocking the action happening in the bed. Cameras are set-up to catch the action from all the angles. 

As Emily arrives she looks nervous. 

“Hello.”, is the only greeting I get from her as she heads straight to dressing room. I greet her and follow her to the studio. Sitting on my computer I watch her undress. As I see her talking to herself I get headset to listen.

“Come, Emily. You can do it.”, she is psyching herself. “You wanted to have sex anyway. He is good looking, nice and know what to do. And you earn loads of money for the girls. You can do it.”

She keeps reassuring herself as she undresses and puts on the sexy Girl Scout costume I’ve selected and hung in the dressing room. I put down the headset and take the mask from the table as she appears.

“You look absolutely gorgeous. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I can be…”, she replies turning her back to me and lifting her hair up. I tie the mask firmly in place. I hand her a small vibrator which she slips to her pocket.

“I’ll be waiting outside. Act your part. I’ll be waiting outside for my part. Then it is up to me to finish the show. With your support of course…”

She nods and walks to the ‘door’ of the ‘fucking room’. I watch from the screen as a really hot Girl Scout Troop leader appears in the picture. Her tight brown vest is hugging tightly her tiny and perky tits. She throws her hat to the corner and drops the vest on floor next to it. 

#masturbation

“Oh. It was such a rough day to be Girl Scout Troop leader…”, she says in voice dripping of honey. Her hard nipples are now visible through the white thin silk blouse she wears. She sits down on the edge of the bed kicks her shoes to the floor. As she lifts her legs to the bed and we see that she is not wearing panties. Her tiny slit opens just a bit and is glistering with juices. Good! Even while she is nervous, she is also turned on. She reaches for the pocket on her tight brown skirt. Scout regulations would probably define that skirt to be a belt. In addition to being really tight it is also very very short. She spreads her legs and the skirt hikes upwards giving us better view on her beautiful pussy. She uses her left hand to spread the lips open and now we can see the insides of her. I hear a click and humming sound fills the room. Her right hand brings the vibrator down to her pussy. She shivers on contact and starts to gently massage her lips with the vibrator and is soon moaning softly. She rolls over in the bed putting her head and tits on the bed while pushing her ass high in the air. Her brown skirt has now rolled on her waist and there is nothing to block our view on her perfectly formed ass. She brings the vibrator back to her pussy from between her legs and start to rub her lips with is. I can see that she is genuinely enjoying it and soon her small asshole starts to contract. She is moaning and whining as she brings herself to orgasm in front of the camera. I hear her breathing start to calm down and a click silences the vibrator. 

“If only there would be a real man here to take my virginity.”, she says after short silence.

On cue I enter the room.

“Well, hello Troop Leader. Haven’t you been camping with boys yet? How old are you?”

“Good day, Sir.”, she replies. “No, I haven’t been camping with boys. I would hope to be with a real man first. Could you maybe help me? And I’m thirteen.”

“Of course. Always ready!”, I say and strip nude. Emily turns on her back and spreads her legs. I kneel in front of her hairless pussy and spread it open. I can clearly see her hymen and record it with the camera I had under bed. “And you truly are a virgin. We will fix this in a moment. But you are so tense that we need to get you relaxed first.”

#pussyeating

I put away the camera. As I lean my face to her pussy, I see her closing eyes. I lick around her pussy and then lap with tongue on top her lips. They feel so soft and smooth. Taste of her pussy is little salty and fresh. Virgin pussy always has perfect taste. I’m not going into the crack yet but just lick over and around her pussy lips. Her eyes are still closed and based on the quiet moans it is obvious that she is enjoying this. I keep licking. She starts to move her hips. She wants more and is now pushing her pussy upwards for more contact. I use my fingers to stretch her little pussy wide open and go to work on the inner parts. She starts to moan louder as I lick insides of her pussy lips. I raise my head from her pussy.

“You like this young Troop Leader?”

She opens her eyes and looks at me.

“Yes… Oh. Yes, Sir! I like this very much. Please continue. Sir.”

I do as she asks. She tastes so sweet and her smell of her arousal is fresh. I push my tongue into her tight hole. She starts to puck her hips upwards trying to get me deeper. Soon my tongue is as far and deep in her as it goes. I can feel her hymen stretch but she just kept pushing her hips towards my face. I withdrew my tongue.

“Would you like to cum, Troop Leader? Would you like me to make you cum with my tongue and then take your virginity?”

“Please. Please, Sir! Lick my pussy. Make me cum. Your tongue feels so good in my pussy. Make me feel really good. Sir.”, she looks at me with pleading eyes. 

I decide that it has been enough teasing her already. And I want to get inside of that tight virgin pussy. And fuck her hard. I focus on her clit. It only takes few flicks of my tongue for her to start shaking. I look up and can see that her eyes are closed again. I hear her breathing really fast. 

“OH. OH. OH. OH. OOOOOOOOOO….”, she screams as she is coming hard and I try to make her orgasm as long as I can by licking her clit hard. I only stop when I feel her orgasm starting to fade. She is still catching her breath as I climb on top of her. 

#sex #defloration

“Now let’s see what we do have here?”, I say and use both of my hands to rip her silk blouse open. Buttons fly in all directions as the shirt reveals her perky tits. Of course, she is not wearing a bra as she is a slutty Troop Leader wanting to be fucked. She looks surprised by rough treatment of her blouse. Her nipples are hard. I start sucking and licking them. I keep my other hand rubbing her lips and clitoris. Soon she is moaning again. While she is getting on board of the train to Pleasure-Vile, I take advantage of her being totally distracted. I use the hand rubbing her pussy to guide my dick to the entrance. She only notices what is about to happen when I push in hard. One third of my dick disappears into her incredibly tight virgin pussy and tears her hymen in process. She screams like a pig at slaughter but I hold myself steady inside of her. As her screams of pain and surprise subsides, I pull my dick out. It flops on to bed leaving red bloody marks on the pure white sheets. I get up and take a camera. She flinches as I spread her pussy open but doesn’t say anything. From corner of my eye I see a tear falling down her cute cheek. But now I focus on getting good footage of the small amount of blood dripping from her pussy and her hymen no longer being there.

“Seems that you are no longer virgin, Troop Leader. Now you can go happily camping with the boys. But would you like me to teach how good it can feel? Now that the painful part is behind.”

“Yes, Sir. I would very much like that.”

“OK, then Troop Leader. Get on the position you were in when I entered the room. We want you to learn to love deep penetration. Starting from your very first time.”

Obediently she turns and pushes her ass high in the air. Firm small buttocks are something I really love. Now it is finally time to stuff my dick fully into her tight pussy peeking at me below those. Trickle of blood has tried on her thigh and her no longer virgin pussy is clamped shut tight. I aim my dick at the center. She jolts as the head touches her lips. This time I’m going to take my time so that we both get maximum enjoyment of the fuck. I start slowly pushing in.

“Ooh. Aw.”, she moans and grunts. Her virgin pussy is so tight that it almost hurts so my invading member. This must be stretching her really good. I keep pushing and slowly sink deeper. I cannot see her face, but I feel the tension in her.

“Relax Troop Leader, relax and this will be much more fun!”, I seize pushing for a while and stroke her smooth ass gently. Slowly she starts to relax her back and shortly after I feel the tight grip of her pussy on my dick loosen little. 

“Good. Just like that, Troop Leader. Now stay relaxed and I can get fully inside of you. I will go slow so your tiny pussy can adjust. How old where you, Troop Leader?”

“I’m thirteen, Sir.”

“You’re a big girl then. I’m sure you can take it.”

I start moving in and out of her still incredibly tight pussy. Immediately when I start moving, she tenses but then remembers to relax. Even though she is still tensed and possibly little scared, she is also super turned on. Her pussy is one wet vice and I can see my dick glistering of her juices as I pull outwards. I’m holding her by her tight waist. I don’t pull out all the way but leave the head in before I start to slowly push back. I get a little further in and repeat the slow but steady pull out - push in -motion several times. It takes few minutes but as I’m three quarters in it starts to seem that she is getting used to me moving inside of her. She is no longer trying to escape when I push in. Actually she is now pushing back slightly.

“You’re starting to enjoy your 13-year-old virgin pussy being bounded. Don’t you, Troop Leader? You want to cum on my dick?”, I ask taking hold of her skirt, which is now rolled around her tiny waist. I roll it even tighter, so I have good fucking-handle to keep her steady when I pound her rougher. Not yet, as at the moment I’m focused on pulling almost out and then pushing as deep as I can. I want to get fully into her tight pussy before I come.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck. Me. Sir.”, she pants in the slow pace of my deep thrusts. 

“Fuck, Troop Leader. Your young pussy feels so good and tight!”, I voice out my thoughts as I start to fuck her harder and faster. I suddenly realize that I’m all the way in her virgin 13-year-old pussy. I’m fucking her like she was a grown woman. Except that she is an incredibly tight teen and I need to fight coming on the spot. It feels so fucking good. I keep on bounding her like she was a bitch in heat. Her moans are getting louder and I increase the pace.

“OH. OH. OH. OH. AAARGH!”, she suddenly screams and goes limp. She is coming hard. For me it feels like her pussy is trying to eat my dick. I release my right hand from her skirt and immediately realize that only thing holding her ass up is my left hand. I feel my orgasm starting as I pull out. It only takes two pumps before wand of pink sperm flies on her back. I see that my dick is covered with blood from ripping her hymen. That excites me even further and I shoot several long wands of pure white sperm on her back. 

“Fuck, Troop Leader. You truly are a good fuck! I’m sure boys will have loads of fun camping with you.”

I have to fight the urge of collapsing on top of her. As I release my grip on her skirt, she falls on the bed totally spend. No wonder since she has come three times in short time. First on her own, then once on my tongue and after losing her virginity once on my dick. I leave the room as she is just lying there trying to catch her breath with pink and white sperm all over her back. Now this is a great movie.

Later in the evening I receive message from one of the wealthiest men in Middle east. I’ve sent him earlier tiny thumbnails of the movie, description of the multi-orgasm-defloration -movie and full-size pictures of Emily with the mask. He wants to buy the film for his private collection for $150 000 with the condition that I also share all the pictures I have of her and I will never share any of this to anyone else. I reply that I actually have multi camera production in case he is interested. It takes only minutes for him to reply that he will pay me $250 000 for exclusive rights for the whole package. Jackpot! We exchange goods and both of us seem to be very satisfied.

Next day I have no work and I sleep late. After shower I notice that I have a message from my yesterday’s customer.

“Film quality is great. Girl is super pretty. I’ll pay you $500 000 if you get her to fuck without mask and cum on her face like in real porn.”

Holy fuck! It must be nice when you have so much money you have no use all of it and can just like that spend almost a million buck to child porn. 

As I’m wondering how to collect that payday my doorbell rings. It is 2 PM and I’m not expecting anyone. I go open the door and notice Emily standing there proudly in her new uniform.

“Good afternoon, Mr. C. I’m Emily Barker from the Golder Flower Girl Scout Junior Troop. I have an important topic to discuss. You know that many young girls are curious and need information about sex. Us Troop Leaders might not have sufficient knowledge or experience. Therefore, we are setting up a project I’d like to discuss with you.” 

She looks great in the new uniform which fits her well. The skirt emphasis her hips and ass just the suitable amount for a Girl Scout. It might be my imagination, but I think I’m noticing still some sex after glow on her pretty face.

“Nice to meet you Emily. Please step in.” 

She passes by me and heads in. As soon as I get the door closed, she turns to faces me.

“I had super great time yesterday. I was so exhausted that I didn’t thank you enough. I’ve been tingly between my legs all day. I’d like to ask you two things. First: could you, please, fuck me again. No camera. Just you and me?”, she blurts out in fast pace with really keen and exited voice.

Holy fuck! I really didn’t see that one coming. But now I know how I’m going to get my half million!

“Well… It was fun for me also. I’d love to fuck you again. With the condition that we fulfil one of my fantasies: I was dreaming of fucking you when I was taking the pictures of you earlier. I’d like to fuck you in the dressing room and in your scout uniform. We go easy at the start and peal it off piece by piece and finally we are fucking nude and hard. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great! I’m game. You know… I have not wearing any underwear…”

“You naughty girl! What was the other thing?”

“I’ll tell you when we are done. I want to fuck so bad…”, she takes my hand and leads me to dressing room. I know that motion detection cameras are now recording everything what is happening there.

I close and lock the door to make this a proper movie. I grab her by her waist and feel the rough fabric of her scout uniform skirt. I lift her to the make-up table and push her knees apart. Her brown skirt hikes up and her hairless pussy comes into view.

“Stay there.”, I tell her as I step back to get naked. Second reason for stepping back is to give cameras good view up her skirt. Obediently she waits there. As I’m stepping towards her, I haven’t yet decided whether I’m going to eat her or fuck her on the table. I’ve been ready and hard since she asked me to fuck her at my door. I take a step next to the table looking her into her eyes.

“Are you horny and ready, Girl Scout?”

#sex 

“Be prepared!”, she quotes the Girl Scout motto. “I’m prepared.”, she continues and slides her hand over her pussy. She brings her glistering fingers to my face level. I can smell her pussy. I pull her fingers to my mouth and suck them clean of her juices. She tastes great and is obviously wet. And definitely ready. I settle on fucking her and push my now rock-hard dick into her tight pussy. It is hot, wet and welcoming.

“Oohh. It feels even better this time…”, she moans as I start to sink into her. I slip my left hand under her skirt and grab hold of her ass making sure she doesn’t slide away when I start to fuck her. Grabbing her tight ass turns me on even further. I keep pushing deeper into her tight pussy and place my right hand behind her head. I bring my mouth to hers. Her lips parts and I push my tongue into her waiting mouth. Our tongues work together as our hips work to find common rhythm. I notice that I’ve pulled her so that her ass is at the edge of the desk. Now I fuck her with long slow purposeful thrusts. There is no rush. She is moaning into my mouth and I really enjoy how horny and willing this 13-year-old girl is. We fuck and kiss. Kiss and fuck. She keeps moaning softly obviously enjoying the tenderness. I let her enjoy it until she breaks the kiss to catch her breath. Her hat has fallen and is now hanging on her back.

“You want to be fucked harder, Girl Scout?”, I ask and wink at her.

“Yeah.”, she says with really eager look on her face. I withdraw from her and motion her to jump down. 

“Lose the skirt!”, I instruct. She opens the button and zipper. Then the skirt slides down her shapely legs and she steps out of it throwing it to the table. She puts her hat back on looking like a proper Girls Scout with the exception that her ass is half visible. Only her white blouse that is coming from under her brown jacket is blocking the view on her pussy. She looks really hot, especially taking into account her knee socks. 

I guide her to bend over the bench and push her ass high up into air. I don’t even need to lift her blouse as I penetrate her from behind. She moans as I enter her again. Her pussy welcomes me back with tight wetness. I take hold of her waist and push my hands between her jacket and shirt. Holding tight I start to bang her fast from behind. 

“How about this. Do you like getting bounded hard from behind, Girl Scout?”

“Oh yeah. Oh yeah. It feels so good.”

“It feels fucking good for me too!”, it does. It really does. I’d love to bound her silly and shoot my load into her right now. But I also want to see her naked working on my dick. And I want to make her come. I want her returning to fuck me again and again. I reach between her legs under her blouse and found her clit. As I’m bounding her with a purpose, I start to rub it. I already know that her clit is super sensitive and my effort is rewarded immediately. She goes absolutely crazy as soon as I touch it.

“Oh oh oh oh oh oh oooo… Oh oh oh oh oooo… Just like that. Rub my pussy. Fuck me hard. I’m going to cum. Oh oh oh. I’m so going to cum.”

“Let it go Emily. Let yourself free. Cum for me!”, I’m now banging her with the purpose of making her come fast. I don’t want to shoot my load yet.

“Oh FUUUCK. I’M CUMMING. FUUCK IT FEELS SO GOOD!”, she shouted as her climax hits her. I pulled out of her and moved aside to give camera good view on her pulsing pussy. Her orgasm was not long as the last one yesterday but is surely was intense. As she finishes, I turn her around and kissed her while grabbing her ass with both hands groping her cheeks. She frenched me eagerly until I broke the kiss.

“Now it is time for you to learn how to ride. Now lose the jacked and shirt.”, I instructed and she immediately started to sensually remove first her brown Troop Leader jacket and then her white blouse. Now she was naked except her knee socks and her hat. 

“Leave the socks on and come sit on my dick.”, I told her as I laid down on the floor. “Put your feet on both sides of my chest and squat.”

As she spreads her legs, she gave me and the cameras the perfect view on her pussy. The one I yesterday deflowered. She starts to squat down and I aim my dick into her. With all the stretching done already today, she was still tight but I slide into her all the way quite easily. I take hold of her firm buttocks and guide her up. Then I let her go down. Her movement are clumsy but as I guided her, she got the right range and angle of movement in few minutes. Now that I don’t need to focus on guiding her how to ride me, I get first proper change to admire her perky tits. They were only size of orange and it is hypnotic to watch them bounce up and down. I lose track of time starting at them and feeling the great sensation of her pussy working up and down my rod. Then I remember that I wanted to see her ass bounce too, so I stop her. 

“Get up, turn around and go down on your knees next to my thighs. I want to see that tight teen ass of yours, Emily. Good. Now lower your ass and sit on my dick.”, she does and even takes hold of my dick and guided it in. “Just like that. Put it in. Now ride my dick. I want to see that tight ass bounce like you really mean it.”, she starts to move and gets it right pretty soon. She definitely is enjoying this as I hear her breathing hard and moaning in pleasure. It starts to feel good for me too and I decide that it was time to let it go.

“Ride faster! When I tell you I’m about to cum get off me and lay down on the floor on your back. I want to cum on your face.”, she looks at me over her shoulder and nods. Then she tightens the strap of her hat and starts riding faster. The good feeling is accumulating fast. I can feel the orgasm right around the corner.

“I’m cumming. NOW!”

She immediately gets off me and lays on the floor. I straddle her parking my ass right on her firm tits. Stroking my dick furiously I grab her ponytail and raise her head. Her hat falls on her face but she quickly pushes it back.

“Oh fuuck…”, I groan and see her eyes closing as first stream of semen flies landing on her forehead. I spurt like fire hose covering her face with my white and slimy stuff. I keep pumping my dick for more and more. I only stop when it seems that nothing is coming out. This orgasm is one of the best of my life. 

As I finish shooting, I realize that I’m still hard as steel pole. Without thinking I let go of her hair and quicky mount her in Missionary position. As I position myself between her legs, she invites me in by spreading them wider. I push myself into her with animalistic vigor and start fucking her with deep thrusts. When I look down her sperm covered face, I see that her eyes and mouth covered with slimy stuff and are tightly closed. Nasty thought materializes. I rip her hat off and I grab her hands. Crossing our fingers I push them down beside her head. She eagerly clutches my hands as I start to fuck her faster and faster. I can feel my breathing getting heavier. I see bubbles forming as she is also getting more and more exited while trying to breathe through her nose. I fuck her as furiously as I can and start to feel small shivers in her. She is getting there. As I’m holding her hands, she cannot wipe her face. I move my head so that cameras have unobstructed view on her face and my hands next to it. I’m basically holding it steady and preventing her from turning it. She still doesn’t realize what is about to happen. Until her body trembles hard

“OH MY…”, rest of her inhaling scream of her good feeling is cut short. Sperm from her face flows into her mouth and throat. She is coughing and trying to spit the stuff off her mouth. It does work. She tries to turn her head but my arms clutching it prevent that.

“Swallow, Girl Scout!”, I hiss loudly into her ear. She coughs once more and then swallows. Now she is panting hard for air. Her orgasm was cut right before the climax by the sudden sperm attack. But as I haven’t stopped fucking her, she starts to approach it again and moaning accordingly.

“You want to cum again, Girl Scout Troop Leader? You want to learn the fun of sex so you can teach your Troops?”, I ask tauntingly and slow down the pace of my fucking.

“Yes. YES. Please, just fuck me. Make me cum! PLEEESE!.”, I’ve now stopped with just my tip inside of her tight 13-year-old pussy. Pussy that is hungry for my cock. Even with her eyes closed I can see the confusion on her face.

“OK. But first we need to get your face clean, Troop Leader. You cannot climax with cum all covering your pretty face.”, I say and start to fuck her with teasingly slow and shallow moves. She is trying to buck her hips up to get me deeper but I’m not letting her. “I’m going to release your hands. You’re going to wipe you’re the cum off your face with your fingers and suck them clean. When you have been a good girl and eaten all of my cum, I’ll make you climax. And keep your head as it is: You don’t want to drip any of it on the floor…”

She doesn’t say anything but starts obediently gathering my sperm with her index fingers and sucking them clean. I reward her by starting to fuck her deeper. That obviously feels good and she starts to moan as she is wiping her face. Sucking her fingers clean one-by-one. Her eyes are still closed and in process of wiping her face clean she as smeared her whole face with thin slimy layer. 

“Time to get you over the finish line!”, I tell her as I pull out of her. 

“Ooh… What?”, she asks in confusion holding her slime covered eyes still tightly shut. I turn her to lay on her belly and mount her from behind so that her legs are closed. Her tiny buttocks feel so great under me. My dick finds the entrance and I push back into her wet hot hole. 

“Yess… More… Fuck me. Please make me cum!”

I start to fuck her with deep purposeful thrusts. My position gets little awkward as I grab her ponytail with my left hand pulling her head up. I want the camera in front to catch all of her sperm covered facial expressions as she comes. With my right hand I reach under her and start rubbing her clit at the same moment I speed up the pace of fucking.

“Oh oh oh OH OH OH OH OH OOOOOO…”, she is soon screaming while closing towards her orgasm. I pull harder from her ponytail as her back starts to arch and now the front camera has also perfect view of her perky tits. I’m fucking her furiously as her pussy starts to cramp.

“Holy fuck. I cannot be coming this hard. Fuck. Fuck. FUUUUUCK!”, as she comes her scream goes up in pitch to the level that my ears hurt. Then the impossible happens. I start coming again.

“Fuck Emily. I’m cumming too. Fuck. I’m cumming deep into your 13-year-old pussy. Fuck! It feels so fucking good.”, the amount I shoot is not much. Still the orgasm I get from the massage that her tight teen pussy is giving me is beyond great. I collapse on top of her with my dick buried deep in her. We are both panting for air like we would have been under water for minutes. She feels warm under me and we lay there happily for time that feels like eternity. This has been one of the most intense fucks of my life and I want to cherish it. Eventually she speaks up.

“About the other thing. In my troop there are two girls who really interested in sex. I’m afraid that they will do something stupid and get raped or something. Could you introduce them to sex safely? Like no cameras but take their virginity and do with them all this fun stuff…”

Did I just hear someone say ‘Huge payday’?

**Author's Note:**

> Golder Flower Girl Scout Junior Troop girls will return in part two. Emily will bring nine- and eleven-year-old sisters to learn about sex. Stay tuned! 
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
